Eiswüste
Eiswüste (German: Frozen Wasteland) is the eleventh map in the Zombies storyline and third in A Darker Shade of White. It is set in a snowy German village, and is very open. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The beginning of the cutscene shows the four fighting at Auringonlasku before Richtofen shouts to get inside the MDT. The screen flashes and they appear, on the floor, at the map. They see a group of people, who then turn around and start shooting, forcing them to retreat into a small house. The Map The map is unique as every room is seperate. You start off in a small, one-floor house and then you can enter the outdoor area. Around you in this area there are many buildings. All of these buildings are seperate. This means that this map is not linear, and all big features are seperate. Read More... Features The map features one new enemy, the Psychopath. They are human enemies that have gone insane and want to kill everyone. They set up things such as claymores to kill the players, and these hidden pieces of equipment can kill you easily. However, as they aren't infected with Element 115 they don't take much damage, and are pretty easy to kill. Enhanced enemies such as Crawler Zombies don't appear because it's too early and they were not developed. The two new perks are based around the Psychopaths. The first, Reconnaissance Rum, gives the player a mini-map. it will highlight any equipment placed by Psychopaths, and will also highlight the Psychopaths themselves. However, it does not show zombies. The other new perk, Stalk-X, will allow you to ADS faster and will also let you move faster when ADS. Another helpful feature is that is delays equipment set by Psychopaths, so it will allow you to escape quicker. Flak Daniels also returns. Along with the returns of the Demon's Breath and the Liekkikranaatti a new weapon debuts, the Wunderschrotflinte. This gun is a very powerful shotgun that will absolutely dominate in the high rounds. It doesn't have a lot of ammo, but you will gain more with Pack-a-Punching and Super Punching. The Super Punch Machine obviously returns, but another two utilities debut as well. The first is Power-Up Roulette. The machine costs 1000 points to use and it will give you any random Power Up. It can be a risk as it could give you a bad Power Up, but you could also get a Max Ammo. The other utility is the Magma Punch Machine. This unique machine costs 2500 points to use and will upgrade your weapon to have fire capabilities. The names don't change, but they have flames around them to indicate whether it is Magma Punched or not. There are four easter eggs on this map. The first, and main one, MDT Editing, focuses around making the MDT more controllable. There are two minor easter eggs. The first, Infinity Drinks is based around removing the perk limit and the other, Return of the Nacht is about activating the XTD to Nacht der Untoten. The musical one, Scissorlips, is performed by the band Rishloo and is written by their vocalist Andrew Mailloux. Weapons Easter Eggs Main *MDT Editing, which involves making the MDT less random. Minor *Infinity Drinks, which involves removing the perk limit. *Return of the Nacht, which involves activating the XTD to Nacht der Untoten. While it is seperate, it needs to be done to complete MDT Editing. Musical */Scissorlips/ - Rishloo Quotes Radios Quick Overview *The map is set in a snowy village in Germany. *Two new perks appear, Reconnaissance Rum and Stalk-X. *It features one new wonder weapon, the Wunderschrotflinte, and the Demon's Breath and Liekkikranaatti return. *Two new utilitys appear, the Power-Up Roulette and the Magma Punch Machine. *A new human enemy debuts, the Psychopath. *Four easter eggs are feauted, three game-based ones, MDT Editing, Infinity Drinks and Return of the Nacht, and one musical one, Scissorlips. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, Mule Kick, Flak Daniels, Reconnaissance Rum and Stalk-X. *The Power-Ups featured are Insta-Kill, Double Points, Nuke, Carpenter, Max Ammo, Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale. Death Machine and Random Perk Bottle (only through Power-Up Roulette). Category:Eiswüste Category:900bv's Maps